The New World Order
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: To escape the New World Order Yugi Moto is forced to hide in a space between his ceiling and the next floor. he only has food, clothing, and his violin.14 years later someone moves into the house. What will happen when they find out? Will Yugi be able to coexist or will darkness be a batter companion? And why doesn't anybody else hear the sad song coming from the ceiling?ON HOLD!
1. Prolog

Authors Notes- hey guys look another new story. Awesome isn't it. Well this is just the prolog, but let me know how you like it. This was actually based off of this dream I had when I sick. Yeah its kind of twisted when you get down to it, but I hope you like it.

Well have a great Christmas and a happy new year.

Disclaimer- I own nothing that is really mention in this story. I only own the plot.

Warnings- I cant really think of any at the moment

* * *

The year was 2014 which was the same year that the new world order decided to strike for the first time, and by doing so killed millions upon millions of innocent lives that they saw as a threat. They would go from house to house doing what they called " The Cleansing ". The cleansing was a machine that completely striped a house of anything and everything that showed even the slightest bit of life and stripped it back down to the way it looked when it was first built, but that's not all that it did. If anyone was to still be inside of the house they would get killed, but since nobody who has seen it has ever lived nobody really knows what it really does except the ones who made it.

* * *

2014

Christmas Eve

1 Day Before the arrival of The N.O.W

The Kame Game Shop

" come on Yugi you have to go get ready for bed, or Santa won't come and that means you'll never get your presents." said an old man. He was in a pair of gray overalls with a long green sleeved shirt underneath, and he had on a bandana that helped hide the mans graying spiked hair.

The young boy he was speaking to was a 5 year old Yugi Moto. It was Christmas eve and the old man was trying to get his grandson to go to bed. " I don't wanna grandpa. I want to meet Santa and tell him thank you for all of the lovely presents he gets me each year." the little Yugi pouted to the old man.

The old man just smiled " oh don't worry my dear boy, I think he knows how thank full you are because look at all the delicious cookies you made for him all by yourself." the old man said as he motioned to a small table with a big plate full of at least 50-60 different kinds of cookies nice and neatly arranged.

The little boy smiled " yeah I know, but grandpa still.." wined the young 5 year old.

" no buts Yugi. Now off to bed right now or I will personally tell Santa to bring you coal instead-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before the young boy was running up the stairs to his room. The old man just smiled to himself. His dear grandson had always fallen for the same trick every year, but it just never gets old. One year he even ended up crying for hours until he had to explain to him that he wouldn't do it if he just went to bed, he was 3 at that time.

The old man smiled to himself and turned on the TV to the news. Bad stuff had been happening the past few days, and it was making everyone a nervous wreck. It turns out that the New World Order has started to come out of the shadows, but that's not the worst of it. It turns out that they had started to target and kill the middle and lower class people. The thing that scares him the most was that they're slowly making their way from the U.S over seas and to Japan. People have estimated that there going to get here in the next few days or so. As the old man watched the news he knew that he needed to be ready for when they did get here, so that he could at least save little Yugi's life.

So the old man stood up and went into the kitchen where he started to packed up the food that wouldn't go bad for at least a few years. Even though they might not have that much food it would be enough to live off of for a few years if they had enough control. He then started to grab anything else that they might need candles, candle stick holders, flashlights, batteries, radio, water bottles, water jugs, and anything else that they might need. He even threw in a few things from when he was in the military. He then went into the room where they kept the washer and dryer and took some of Yugi's clothing out of the dryer and put them into a duffle bag that he kept around in case of an emergency. A part of him knew that if things went really bad and they had to stay hidden for a long time that the clothing that he was packing now would end up being to small for him, but it would have to do.

Once he got all their supplies together and put everything into his room were he then hid it, so Yugi wouldn't find it the next morning and ask questions. Pour Yugi he didn't need to know what was going on he was just too young and innocent. It pained him to have to put his only family through something like this, but grandpa couldn't come and save the day this time. That very thought made him want to cry. He promised Yugi's parents on their death bed that he would watch and protect Yugi, and by Ra dammit he was going to do just that. Even if he had to give up his own life in the process.

Once he decided that he had everything that they would need he turned off the TV and went into his room, and grabbed Yugi's presents and started to put them under the tree for when Yugi wakes up bright and early tomorrow. Once he deemed it done, he stretched his arms up over his head, and went into his room to go to sleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Nightmares about the future pledged his mind.

Well unaware to him and everyone else…..they were already in Japan.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know how you thought of it. Here is the new scheduled for my more thing am not going to be updating until after the 20th because I have a big project due, and i need to work on. I know that i will put up a Christmas Special for California along with a new chapter to it and a new chapter for Pushed To The Edge also.

Black Heart

California

Pushed to the Edge

The Secret

The New World Order


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Notes- Hey guys long time no see. Well I hope you like this chapter. I know I haven't been able to write in SUCH a long time, but I have been to busy with school work. I was actually supposed to be doing a English assignment instead of this, but I just had to do this for you guys. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from yugioh. I only own the plot.

The Next Morning

Christmas Day

4 Hours Before The N.W.O arrival

At some point during the night Yugi's grandfather snuck downstairs to eat all the cookies, drink the milk, and put his presents under the tree for when he wakes up.

It was now around 9 a.m. and Yugi woke up with big smile on his face right before he shouted at the top of his lounges " ITS CHRISTMAS!" and with that he ran out of his room and into his grandfathers were he started to jump on the old mans bed to wake him up. " grandpa its time to get up! Its Christmas! Come on!" the young boy continued to scream even as the old man woke up

The old man slowly opened his eyes to smile a sweet, but sad smile at his young grandson. He knew that this was going to be his last Christmas, and with that thought the smile fall right off of his face in an instant.

Yugi saw the change in his grandfathers mood, so he stopped jumping up and down, and sat down on the old mans stomach as he gave him a look of worry " are you ok grandpa? Is something wrong? I didn't hurt you did I!?"

The old man forced a smile back onto his face as he look up at the boy " no you didn't Yugi, so don't worry. Now." he paused as he lifted the boy up off of him and into his arms as he stood up off of the bed " why don't we go and see what Santa brought for you this year." he asked as he walked out of the room and down the stairs with his grandson held tightly in his arms. As soon as they reached the last step Yugi jumped out of his arms, and made a mad dash into the living room where he knew Santa had left his presents, manly because he went to bed early so his grandfather didn't have to tell Santa not to come to there house. He popped is the head from around the corner of the stairs to look up at his grandfather with a smile on his face " come on hurry up grandpa! You're such a slowpoke." he joked with the old man.

The old man just laughed as he reached the last step, and followed his grandson into the next room to watch him open up all of his gifts with a bright smile on his face. Every once a while he would show the old man what he got, or ask him to open it for him so that he could play with it. As he watched his grandson the more his mind started to wonder ' todays going to be his last Christmas' then a look of determination crossed his face ' and I'm going to make it the best one that he's ever had' and with that thought he stood up and walked out to the kitchen make Yugi's favorite breakfast. ' chocolate chip and bananas drenched in syrup with bacon, sausage, dippy eggs, and toast with sprinkles on top of the pancakes, and a slice of strawberry to tie it all together.

A few minutes after the old man got to work on everything Yugi walked into the kitchen with a very happy face, and a golden box with ancient Egyptian writing all over it, and the eye of Horus in the middle. " look grandpa! Look at what Santa got me! It looks like the one that you have! The Sennen Puzzle." he said the last part more quieter as he gazed at the box with amazed eyes. He Thought there was only in the WHOLE WORLD, and here Santa got ham one that looked just like the one that his grandfather had in his study from when he went on a dig in Egypt. The one that he heard SO many bedtime stories about.

The old man smiles at his grandson from over his shoulder " wow that greats Yugi, now why don't you go and sit at the table…" his words started to slowly get quieter and quieter upon seeing his grandson face. He quickly set the spatula down and bent down so that he was eye level with his crying grandson " what's wrong Yugi? I thought that you loved puzzles?" he asked in a very sweet and soft voice

Sniffle " but grandpa I wanted to do the puzzle with YOU! I love doing things with you! Nothings fun if I don't have you there with me." he said the last very quietly that the old man had to strain to hear what he said, but he did and this brought a big smile to his face as he reached out to hold his sniffling grandson.

" am sorry Yugi I didn't think that doing things together meant that much to you. I have an idea, why don't you go and sit down at the table and when we're done eating breakfast we can start on the puzzle together. How's that?" he asked that last part as he moved Yugi about arm's length away, and he was very happy to get the reaction that he wanted. His grandson perked up instantly, and with a nod of his head, he went running back into the living room to get some of his other new toys to play with until he was done.

When his grandson left the room, he stood back, and was about to go and finish up their breakfast, but phone rang. He sighed to himself before he reached over and picked up the phone, but before he could get anything out the person on the other line said those 2 words that made his heart stop.

" there here…."

then the line went dead.

Well there you go. I hope you liked it. I already have the next chapter typed and written, but I will put that up after I type up the new chapter to California. I know a lot of people have been asking for that, and I do have it all written up fir you I just have to type it. So till next tome good night.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes- well hey everyone. I hope you like the last chapter. I got the idea for This one from a dream that I had. Well I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh or anything from it or the New World Order

Last Time-

When his grandson left the room, he stood back, and was about to go and finish up their breakfast, but phone rang. He sighed to himself before he reached over and picked up the phone, but before he could get anything out the person on the other line said those 2 words that made his heart stop.

" they're here…."

then the line went dead.

* * *

Chapter 2

The phone fell out of his hands as a shock over took over his entire body. He knew what that meant, and he didn't like it. He even knew who that WAS. Professor Hopkins, a friend of his from when he was in the war and he would go on digs in Egypt with him when they were younger. He lived down by the cost to the west. Now he's dead. That very thought made him want to cry for his dear life long friend, but a small voice caught his attention and brought him back to his present predicament.

" grandpa are you ok? I heard something fall." came the scared and timid voice of his young grandson

Panic quickly overcame him, but he had to force himself to calm down. He didn't want to worry or scary Yugi. He quickly wiped away the tears that threaten to fall at his friend's death, and turned around to face his young grandsons and said the first thing that came to mind. " nothings wrong Yugi. Hey do you want to play a game?" this caused the young boy to perk up and nod his head in excitement as he held his new Dark Magician plushy tighter to his chest " good, then here is what you have to do. You're going to take ALL of your toys up to your room, and then you're going to pick your 5 favorite things in your room and set them down on your bed. Then when I'm done here I'm going to go up to your room and see what you picked, ok?" explained then asked the old man as he prayed to every god that he knew that his plan was going to work, so that he wouldn't have to explain anything to Yugi.

The young boy just giggle " you always come up with the weirdest of games grandpa." he said before he went running off to go and get all of his toys and pick his favorites.

As soon as he was out of the room, he let out a sigh, he then turned around and turned off the stove before he took off the apron that he wears when he cooks. After that he made his way up to his room where he bent down and grabbed the bag that he packed last night out from under the bed, but as he stood up he caught a glance on of outside and froze in his spot.

There were people running through the streets and away from a big metal thing that looked like a mix between a tank and a jet( if you have every played Metal Gear Solid Snake Eater it looks like the Shagohod, if you don't know what I mean you can go onto google or something to look it up. Its pretty cool looking.)The thing looked like something that he once in a game that he once played before. The thing was at least 10-15 feet tall, covered in an iron armor with guns, canons, missiles and everything anybody would ever need for war attached to it. Then on all sides of the tank thing there were man dresses as soldiers, some carrying guns, others carrying a flag with the all seeing eye in the middle of a golden circle, with 2 skulls on either side of the pyramid, there was also this green plant in the background and at the bottom there was the letters N.O.W written in fancy lettering.

His eyes went wide as he realized that he has now officially ran out of time, so he grabbed the bag and made a mad dash for Yugi's room just 2 rooms away. As he ran into the room, he saw Yugi looking out of his bedroom window in curiosity, but that didn't matter to him, he didn't want him to have to see any of this. He quickly grabbed Yugi's arms in a tight grip making the boy yelp and tears to form in his eyes, but before he could say anything he spoke in a demanding voice that he very rarely used " Yugi now I need you to loosen to me. I need you to grab your school bag and empty it and put as much of your clothing as you can into and as fast as you can. Then you are going to set on the bed and wait for me to tell you what to do next." Yugi as about to question his grandfather's actions, but one look at the man's face had the words died in his throat, so he just nodded his head. " good. Now go." he said as he turned him around and pushed him lightly over to his dresser.

He walked over to the end of Yugi's bed and set his bag down on the bed before standing on it and reaching up to the ceiling to the panels and starting to play with them. After a few seconds had finally been able to remove them with a smile as he recalled how his daughter had called him crazy and paranoid for doing that especially in her son's room ' i guess I was right to do this, am I right Anzu'. He took a quick glance over at Yugi to see him crying as he packed as much of his clothing and he could, and he couldn't help but feel bad for what he did. Yes he's trying to save him, but he could have gone at it in a better way than what he did. Once Yugi was all packed up, he grabbed the bag and started putting everything in the little room, when just then there was the sound of smashing glass coming from the door of the game shop.

" grandpa, I…. think someone's here." Yugi stutter out, but when he looked up at his grandfather, he was immediately grabbed by the middle by the old man and lifted u0o into a small room in his ceiling.

" am sorry Yugi, but I have to do this, but I need you to live" he then handed him the title that he moved

Just when Yugi was about to question the old man there was a big bang on his bedroom door followed by the sound of splitting wood. The old man's eyes went wide as he quickly finished hanging Yugi his stuff.

Just as the bedroom door went flying open. He smiled up at Yugi. Then just as a bright white light engulfed the room he mouthed his final words to the young boy.

* * *

Well there you guys go. I hope you liked it. I don't know when i'll be updating this one or anything, but I am working on the 3rd chapter. Im going to put the update order below, and the story that i'm going to update Friday is going to be Black Heart. Till next time, good night.

Black Heart

California

Pushed To The Edge

The New World Order

The Secret


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note-

Disclaimer- i own NOTHING. if i did i would without a doubt get a computer with wifi. yeah, its not very fun.

Last time:

" am sorry Yugi, but I have to do this, but I need you to live" he then handed him the title that he moved

Just when Yugi was about to question the old man there was a big bang on his bedroom door followed by the sound of splitting wood. The old man's eyes went wide as he quickly finished hanging Yugi his stuff.

Just as the bedroom door went flying open. He smiled up at Yugi. Then just as a bright white light engulfed the room he mouthed his final words to the young boy.

Chapter 3

14 years later:

After The New World Order came out of hiding 14 years ago in order to eliminate the middle and lower class citizens of the world, or the ' Cleansing ' as it's been named by many, has gone down in history as one of the greatest events in mankind. Since the middle and lower classes were eliminated, economic problems, wars, and population problems have decreased by the millions. The ' Cleansing ' itself lasted a little under two months, and was completed by the first day of February, which has now become a world wide holliday. Though the ' Cleansing ' was marked as the best thing that has ever happened to mankind there are those that disagree... to an extent. It did help the world in many ways, but people do believe that it was an inhuman way to do so. The other side disagrees saying that it was more human than lining people up and just killing them, and to that people can't argue with. Now the year is 2028 and the ' Cleansing ' is taught to children all over the world, but it only talks about the good things that it has done to the world not the bad. Though people can say that they lived to see it, they cant say that they were there and experienced it first hand.

Though there is one survivor that has remained hidden from the world for those 14 years, but the only question is whether or not he will come to light and tell the world of the horrors of what happened, or, if he is ever found, how fast would people come to take his life. The life of the last remaining middle class citizen.

3 weeks before Christmas Day:

Yugi:

" I cant believe that it's been almost 14 years already grandpa." came the sad and lonely voice of the one and only survivor of the elimination of the middle and lower class, or ' Dooms Day ' as he likes to call it.

Yugi Moto is now 18 , going on 19 , and he has done exactly what his grandfather had wanted him to do all those years ago. Live. Though it's been hard. He has done it. Living up in a space between the roof and the ceiling to the second floor for 14 years has changed this once young child into something that people nowadays wouldn't even call human. His once well kept 3 colored spiky hair is now matted and dirty beyond compare,but it's not over grown since his grandfather packed a knife that he uses to cut his hair when it becomes too long. He ended up outgrowing his old clothing from when he was a kid, so he now wears his grandfather's old camo shorts, black tank top, and old military boots, though the clothing is a bit baggy on him, it works. The thing that changed the most out of everything about him has to be his eyes. His once bright amethyst eyes have now become a dole gray and purple from the lack of light. A few months after the inconcert the batteries died in the flashlight, then a year or two later he ran out of candles. From then on it's been darkness, so his eyes have actually adjusted to the darkness like an animal. Another major difference would have to be his teeth. Once well kept white teeth have now become ungodly sharp and yellowish. His canines have gotten sharp from him having to eat the rats that wonder there way up there. ( no he did not go all primitive on us. He basically de-evolved to be able to survive)

He smiled to himself as he reached over to the one thing that has kept him sane all these years, well besides writing on the walls, his violin. Yes the poor thing is badly beaten up along with the bow and stings, but it's lasted and that's all that matters.

His smile only grew as he placed his fingers in the right places before he took the old bow across making a beautiful note that made the instrument sound like it did when he first got it for his birthday. Since he was so young he never really went to any lessons, but he did have books filled with songs and he watched videos so he knew the basics as a kid. Being up in there he taught himself different things, and he has even made up some songs. Since he not only taught himself to play, but he also has to tone the thing by ear so his earing has heightened to that of a dog. Over the 14years he's basically became blind, so he has learned to rely an extreme amount on his hearing like a blind person would.

Whenever he plays he feels at peace, but the peace was broken by what sounded like a car door closing and people talking. For a moment he didn't move as he listened to the outside world, and once he was sure that it was in front of the house he slowly and carefully set his violin down before he bent down himself and put his ear to the floor to listen. He could barely hear people talking and walking around the first floor, but they soon made it to the second. Then Yugi's eyes widen when he heard his bedroom door open and people talking. From what he could hear there was a women and two men, one of them being his age, or a little older, while the other must be the father.

" I think it's perfect for just the 3 of us. Oh what do you think honey?" asked the women who seemed to be the mother who was talking to her husband.

" I think you're right, but am not the one who has the final say you know. So what do you think Yami?" asked the father to his son.

Now at this point Yugi was just foaming with anger, but at the same time there was curiosity as to what the boy would say.

There was a moment of silence before a sigh was heard then a deep baritone voice responded " I guess so. Its nice looking and it's not to far from the school. Plus it's kind of cool that theres a shop attached to it."

" we'll take it then!" yelled the father with enthusiasm and excitement just oozing from his voice.

" no…" was the only thing that Yugi said as in that moment he realized that his whole world just fell apart. People are going to move into HIS home, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do about it….

Well i hope you all like it, and since i already have the next chapter done i can put it right up next time, but anyways good night guys.


End file.
